The Guitar Practice
by Chacha Mariditha
Summary: [REPOST] Kris bukanlah pemuda yang mesum. Ia hanya menyukai sensasi kala mencium sang kekasih. Berbagai cara sudah ia lakukan demi melancarkan aksinya. Nah, kini ia mendapatkan satu ide lagi. Kali ini dengan gitar. Kira-kira, bagaimana ia akan menggunakan gitar itu?Apakah ia akan berhasil? [KrisYeol FF]


**THE GUITAR PRACTICE**

[Chacha Mariditha | 2014]

* * *

**Disclaimer**: _All the characters are not mine. They belong to God, their parents' and of course, their own's. I just borrow their names to fit the characters of the story. The plot is mine, inspired by the time my friend taught me how to play a guitar. Kekeke~_

**Main casts**: KrisYeol (Kris and Chanyeol)

**Genre**: _Romance_, _Comedy_

**Warning**: _Shounen-ai, OOC_

**Ps. **FF ini pernah kuposting di sini tahun lalu sebelum kuhapus.

* * *

~ . ~

**Don't Plagiarize, Don't Bash, Don't Flame**

**Do Read, Do Enjoy the Story, Do Review**

~ . ~

* * *

Kris bukanlah pemuda mesum. Bukan. Ia hanya sangat suka mencium bibir kekasihnya.

Ketagihan? Kecanduan? Entahlah. Yang pasti, ia selalu merindukan bibir itu.

Ya, tepat sekali. Kris sangat suka sensasi saat mencium Chanyeol. Bibir _dongsaeng_nya sangatlah manis.

Tunggu sebentar. Jangan berpikiran buruk dulu! Ciuman ini bukanlah ciuman panas penuh gelora, tapi hanya kecupan ringan—menempelkan bibirnya di bibir seksi milik sang belahan jiwa.

Entah mantra apa yang dipakai Chanyeol sehingga membuat Kris selalu ingin mengecup bibir itu. Jika tak melakukannya sehari saja, Kris seperti sakau dan merasa lesu –tanpa tenaga-. Sedikit gila dan tak masuk akal memang, tapi begitulah kenyataannya. _Chanyeol's lips have an addiction effect for Kris_.

Pemuda dengan tinggi 187 cm itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia sibuk mencari ide, rupanya.

Ide? Ide untuk apa? Ya, jelas saja ide untuk bisa mengecup bibir Chanyeol. Memang apa lagi?

Mm—Kris memang sedikit aneh. Ia sering memikirkan dan melakukan ide-ide gila hanya untuk mendapatkan kesempatan mendaratkan bibirnya pada Chanyeol. Jika kau tanya mengapa ia tidak memintanya langsung, itu karena Chanyeol akan men_judge_nya sebagai kekasih mesum. Kekasih yang setiap saat meminta ciuman. Dan jelas saja, Kris tak mau mendapat gelar kehormatan itu. _No, Kris is not pervert. He is just addicted. That is really different, right?_

Kris mengedarkan pandangan ke ruang tengah, berusaha mencari cara untuk melakukan aksinya. Ia sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk mendaratkan kecupan pada bibir Chanyeol. Menciumnya saat makan es krim – sudah. Saat '_staring game_' – sudah. Saat mereka berbagi ramen – sudah. Saat—saat—ah, sudah terlalu banyak yang dilakukan Kris, sampai-sampai ia lupa apa saja itu.

Pemuda tampan itu masih sibuk mencari ide, sampai mata indahnya tertuju pada sebuah benda di sudut ruangan. Ia tersenyum puas. Ini pasti akan menarik.

~ . ~

* * *

~ . ~

"Yeollie! Yeollie! Bangun!" Kris menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang asyik bertualang di dunia mimpi.

Awalnya, pemuda yang tak kalah tinggi dari Kris itu tak mau bangun. Akan tetapi, usaha Kris yang terus memaksanya untuk kembali ke dunia nyata lebih keras, dan akhirnya Chanyeol terpaksa bangun meskipun dengan mata setengah terpejam. Ia sungguh masih mengantuk.

"_Hyung,_ aku masih mengantuk. Mengapa kau mengganggu tidurku, _sih_?" gerutu Chanyeol sambil mengucek matanya.

Kris mengambil benda di ruang tengah tadi, yang kini ia bawa masuk ke kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya mengerutkan kening melihat benda yang cukup besar itu. "Untuk apa kau bawa-bawa gitar, _Hyung_?" tanyanya.

Kris segera duduk di samping Chanyeol sambil memegang gitar milik sang kekasih. "Ajari aku main gitar, Yeollie," pinta Kris tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol memicingkan mata—curiga mengapa secara tiba-tiba Kris memintanya untuk mengajari bermain gitar. Mm—_it's suspicious_. "Mengapa kau tiba-tiba ingin belajar gitar,_Hyung_? Ah, kau mencurigakan. Kau punya rencana apa?" tanya Chanyeol menyelidik.

"Ayolah, aku hanya ingin bermain gitar, Chanyeol. Kau selalu tampak keren ketika bermain gitar, jadi aku iri. Makanya aku ingin bisa melakukannya. Ayolah, jangan pelit!" Kris mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_nya.

Chanyeol menyerah. Ia paling tak tahan melihat _puppy eyes_ kekasihnya. Bukan—bukannya karena lucu atau membuatnya merasa kasihan, tapi ia merasa ngeri dengan tatapan memelas Kris. Hiii—mengerikan.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sekarang kita mulai dari dasar. Kau bisa memainkan kunci-kunci dasar, kan?"

Kris menggeleng.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Aish, mengapa ia tiba-tiba sudah merasa lelah?

"Berikan gitarnya padaku," kata Chanyeol sambil mengambil gitar dari pegangan Kris. Dengan cepat, pemuda tinggi berwajah imut itu menunjukkan kunci-kunci dasar permainan gitar. Setelah selesai, ia menatap Kris. "Sudah lihat, kan? Jadi, ulangi apa yang kutunjukkan tadi."

Kris hanya tersenyum kecil. Sedari tadi ia malah tidak memerhatikan apa yang ditunjukkan kekasihnya. Ia malah sibuk memandang bibir seksi itu. Astaga, Kris.

Namun, jelas saja ia tak mau menunjukkannya. Ia berpura-pura sebal pada Chanyeol. "Yak! Kau itu niat mengajariku tidak, _sih_? Ajari aku memegang, memetik, atau menekan senar gitarnya pelan-pelan! Bimbing aku dengan benar!" seru Kris mencoba membuat alasan.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kekasihnya ini memang merepotkan! "Baiklah! Baiklah! Sekarang pegang gitarnya. Aku akan memandumu dari belakang."

Chanyeol bergerak menuju arah belakang Kris. Kalau dilihat ia seperti sedang memeluk Kris dari belakang. Tapi, jelas saja bukan seperti itu. Chanyeol hanya berniat mengajari Kris bermain gitar, membimbingnya dari belakang, itu saja. Ya, itu saja.

"Jadi, _Hyung_, pegang di sini. Jangan kaku, rileks saja. Iya, benar di sini."

Chanyeol mengarahkan jemari panjang Kris untuk menekan senar-senar gitar pada tempatnya. Kris hanya mengikuti arahan dari sang kekasih, walaupun sekarang pikirannya tidak terfokus pada itu. Otaknya sibuk memikirkan sesuatu. Ya, sesuatu! Beruntung Chanyeol berada di belakangnya sehingga tak bisa melihat seringai licik Kris.

Saat posisi kepala Chanyeol berada di samping kiri kepala Kris, dan pada saat itu juga Chanyeol sedang menatap –lebih tepatnya menoleh- ke arah sang kekasih untuk memastikan bahwa Kris sudah mengerti arahannya, tiba-tiba saja—

**Chu~~**

Kris melancarkan aksinya dengan cepat—mengecup bibir Chanyeol yang sudah menggodanya sejak tadi itu. Chanyeol yang mendapat kecupan itu hanya bisa terbelalak kaget, tanpa sempat berkedip.

Setelah kecupan cepat itu, Kris segera beranjak dari ranjang Chanyeol, meletakkan gitar yang sedari tadi dipegangnya, berlari keluar kamar dan berteriak kegirangan. "Yuhu! _Mission's accomplished! Success!_"

Lagi-lagi, serangan cepat Kris tadi melumpuhkan Chanyeol. Butuh beberapa saat bagi Chanyeol untuk menyadari bahwa ia sudah jatuh lagi dalam perangkap Kris. Aish, kekasihnya itu—benar-benar— "KRIS! AWAS KAU! BERSIAPLAH UNTUK MATI!" Teriakan Chanyeol bergema di seluruh ruangan. Tsk tsk—apa Kris bisa lolos dari hukuman kekasihnya kali ini?

~ . ~

**THE END**

* * *

Ada yang mau meninggalkan jejak? *_wink_


End file.
